Captive
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Ichigo has been kidnapped. Well, he traded places with Orihime to save her from Aizen. He has been in Hueco Mundo for two years. Beaten, and tortured somehow Ichigo finds his escape with a little help from an espada. Now back in the Soul Society - can he forget everything that happened?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So I've read a lot of bleach fanfiction, and I've been stuck with this idea for a long time. Please leave a review on what you thought, thanks and enjoy.

There was no wind in Hueco Mundo. There were no stars, or days and nights left recorded. Just endless nights that seemed to blur together. The carrot top had no idea or how long he had spent in this bared cage.

There was no record of time. Aizen had kept him alive, active – fighting against the many espada in Las Noches – a punishment given to him. He never had any clothing; the feeling almost foreign to him. His vision was blurry most days due to dehydration on the many days that he tried to rebel.

Only ending him up near Aizen to be brutally tortured upon hours on end. He never cried. Crying was a weakness that he couldn't let Aizen see. It would be just another thing that the ex-captain could take away from him. His battered body forgot the feeling of one's warmth. Forgot the feeling of family or friends.

A friend. That was the reason he was here he had traded places with the orange hair girl for her freedom. Shortly after the names of his dear friends left him. At first, Aizen dismissed the idea, but how he stooped so low as to beg on his knees for her release. His friends were allowed to leave unharmed all except him.

The first couple of months weren't that hard – the little trickle of hope was a wide enough void that he tried to escape on many occasions. His punishments for said escaping was to fight the espada one on one. Soon months turned into a timeless abyss. He had forgotten the days that had passed, but if he had to guess years upon years had passed.

It made him wonder at the beginning if his friends, or even the Soul Society were looking for him. Plotting plans for his rescue, but he had plenty of time to think about it, and he wouldn't expect any Shinigami to come to his rescue.

He was just a substitute, and who would care if his life was gone? His body was numb, cold, and lifeless. Trying to move his stiff body seemed like a dull point. He was constrained to a wall. Cuffs made of sekiseki stone, and a collar that had dug its way deep into his skin that it would undoubtedly leave multiple scars.

He sat in the dark- in his cage rotting with time itself, as a small light came on in the corner of his eye. Two espada walked in and opened his cage beating him up almost to the point where he couldn't stand on his own. The espada that were standing behind him lifting him up as the two sonido away with Ichigo as their captive.

Ichigo could only see white shoes, well Aizen's anyway. He had been tossed to the ground, and his weekend body detested the action. Groaning – he was suddenly kicked to the far end of the throne room. While – the other espada watched seated comfortably among their white stone thrones.

Ichigo had trouble breathing, "who said you could talk?" Aizen walked over to him. His domineering presence crushing the restraints of Ichigo's last source of will. He coughed, and Aizen removed his zanpaktou – clearly seeing no use for his prisoner anymore. Even if said prisoner was the one who could ultimately defeat him.

He didn't want to die. He wouldn't. At least, not by anyone's hand, because he will be the god among everything and everyone. Aizen gave no reaction time and now his sword was implanted right into Ichigo's chest. "Grimmjow, get rid of this piece of filth for me." Grimmjow had used sonido- the hollow way of using shunpoe, or flash step. He was miles out, and he quickly made a wide enough garganta that led straight to the middle of the Soul Society"What are you doing?" Ichigo barely whispered.

"What does it look like idiot!? I'm saving your pathetic, weak ass!"

"Why? Leave me to die."

The next thing he felt was a numbing slap against his cheek. "You idiot! Don't you see? You have a fucking opportunity to save us! The espada have done what they can underneath the watchful eyes of Aizen. We have trained you in the arrancar way. You need to get stronger. You need to live. That is the reason why I'm doing this. Not for you, but for me."

Without any more time Grimmjow threw Ichigo into the black abyss of the garganta. Ichigo could feel his broken body falling into a blackened abyss. Air escaped his lungs, as his bare back landed on solid concrete. Leaving him to be stuck at death's door.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: so I have the first three chapters written. I should be updating again soon, but probably tomorrow sometime. I also want to thank all who have followed, favorite, and commented so far. It truly makes me happy to see my story being read and liked, and hope to see many more. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again.

Side Note: I'm typing this on my tablet so there might be some mistakes. Please let me know if you catch any. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights are reserved.

Chapter Two

It had been a shocking surprise when she had happened upon the boy's arrival back to the Soul Society. However, leaving no time to react she instantly flash stepped to his side. She felt for his pulse placing her fingers to his neck checking for a pulse. She released a breath she had been holding – he was alive, but barely. She immediate assessed his wounds and her heart went sore there were multiple abrasions –cuts and bruises covered his naked body.

She took off her orange jacket and swung it over so it was now covering his frail body. Lifting him up in her arms she hastily flash stepped to the squad four barracks.

"I need Captain Unohana immediately!" she shouted while placing Ichigo on a stretcher. "He has multiple wounds that need healing and his reiryoku is dangerously low, and we need to immediately tend to his levels."

She rushed into the double doors and into a sterile room with medical supplies. Seconds later, the Captain of squad four entered and shock registered over her features. "Isane, alert all captains and lieutenants that Ichigo Kurosaki has returned." Retsu Unohana – Captain of Squad Four demanded of her lieutenant.

"Yes, Captain." She replied, while turning her back to her captain and rushing out of the room to send a Hell Butterfly to all other Captains and their respective Lieutenants.

"Yoruichi, how is this possible?" she questioned. "My guess is as good as yours. I have no idea what Ichigo has gone through. But, if we don't tend to his him right now. He will die."

"Then we better start."

(Break)

It took them all night but the two women soul reapers - Unohana and Yoruichi – didn't mind. They were happy he survived everything he had been put through. They couldn't imagine everything he had been through with Aizen and the espada. What his life was like.

They admired him. And, they just wanted to see him well. Isane reported back to her captain after the healing session with Ichigo to be bombarded by all other captains and their respective Lieutenants- who had received their own Hell Butterflies and immediately flash stepped to Squad Four barracks.

They all admired him. Even if they couldn't say it aloud. The carrot top had been sorely missed during the two years he had been held captive by the traitorous, ex-captain. Surprisingly, it was Captain Ukitake who asked Yoruichi if he could see Ichigo; Rukia had been his subordinate for a long time and he grew even more worried during the last two years. She grew sadder as each day passed. So he felt like it was his duty to know if the substitute soul reaper was alright.

However, he was soon denied by the Head Captain himself. The Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads – Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni –made his appearance. "I have alerted ex-captain Shiba of his son's return. Ex-captain Urahara will be bringing him shortly. It is a terrible thing that Ichigo has gone through. We owe him a lot and the Soul Society will forever remember his debt. Now Captain Unohana, how is he?" Yamamoto directed to the Squad Four Captain.

"I healed the majority of the abrasions such as, cuts and bruises upon his body, but the weakened state of reiryoku is another problem. It will take time for his reiryoku to recover to its ordinary flow. And, even added time with therapy- Since, there is psychological damage as well as, physical damage. He has gone through a traumatic experience. There is sure to be some signs of posttraumatic stress. He has been through the hard part, and all we can do is be there for him when he needs it."

She finished her debriefing, as the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads sighed. He had been alive overlooking the Soul Society for countless eras; he had formed rules and laws; watched young Soul reapers graduate and master their powers to become stronger, and with this boy everything about the Soul Society had changed. Ichigo Kurosaki did that.

There were no words that could be spoken to Ichigo. Each captain and their respective Lieutenants just stood there along with the eerie silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter! Like I promised. Thank you for all who clicked favorite, and all who have followed and commented on this story. I really appreciate all the attention that this story has gotten and I only wish it to keep on growing. Each review makes me feel more confident as a writer and it also helps me update. So I want to say thanks. Hope you enjoy, Bella4evr3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights are reserved.

Chapter Three

Isshin Shiba ex-soul reaper captain or more known as Isshin kurosaki loving father had not been himself in sometime. That tragic day two years ago still replayed fresh within his mind.

How the Head captain had come to his house personally, and offered up the disappearance of his eldest; how the Head captain himself took all the blame in the essence of being a fool. For placing trust in the wrong confident. It was quite unheard of, and disconcerting for Isshin.

He still felt like he was going to break- it was only his two young daughters-yuzu and Karin-he had the courage to stay strong for their sake. He couldn't imagine what his dear wife-Masaki-would have reacted to the news. It would've left her heart-broken; Isshin still had the same sorrowful look upon his face even if two years had passed he hadn't heard any good news since, but he had never lost hope.

He just finished putting the girls to bed-when he felt it. It was only for a second, but nonetheless Isshin quickly released his soul from his gigai meeting Urahara.

"Long time no see Isshin." Kisuke Urahara muttered in his usual playful banter. "Is there any more news on Ichigo?"

The shopkeeper took his trademark fan laying it out in front of his face and replied, "It just so happens that I'm under orders from the Old man to escort you to Soul Society."

Urahara knew the time for games, yet he felt like this wasn't one of those times. Isshin had been suffering enough.

"Now, you're on the Old Man's side. What changed?" Isshin questioned.

"Oh my and here I thought you would be happy to know your son had resurfaced." The air changed suddenly as Urahara found himself in a precarious situation: either he would live, or he would die from the strangulation Isshin was about to do. It seemed like he had used flash step because Isshin had gripped the edges of Urahara's hakama. "Where is he? Where is my son?"

(Break)

Grimmjow used sonido after closing the garganta that freed Ichigo from the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo. Sneering at the thought of going soft. He wasn't. He saw an opportunity. An opportunity to out Aizen.

Shortly after he returned to Las Noches Aizen was nowhere to be found. "Grimmjow." A gruff voice stated from behind the sixth espada. Grimmjow turned and glanced at the Primera espada.

"Stark, what the…" However, Grimmjow was cut off by a simple action from the Primera espada. Signing with his hand to be quiet and follow. Grimmjow sneered and disappeared in a flash reappearing behind Stark miles away from Las Noches – "what is this all about Stark?"

"The boy is important." Stark stated. It wasn't new news to Grimmjow, however. The other espada knew it, too. "What are you talking about Stark? What did you really drag me clear out here for?"

"Aizen is getting closer to the truth." Grimmjow stiffened. "Ichigo will have to become stronger quickly. Aizen is going to make his move soon, and if he finds out that I orchestrated everything up until now…"

"And, what do you want me to do?" Grimmjow questioned. Stark faced him plainly speaking the orders he wanted Grimmjow to follow," I want you to keep watch over Ichigo."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm just going to say I had a lot of these scenes written out beforehand. That is why it looks like I'm updating really fast. This will not usually happen – since I usually don't update that frequently. It takes a considerate amount of time to update and create another chapter, but I will try my best on updating a lot, because like you I'm enjoying the direction I'm taking this story. So, I hope you guys continue to follow, favorite, and comment. Thanks, Bella4evr3

Side note – this isn't edited. So, I apologize beforehand if you find any grammatical mistakes. I am typing on my tablet, just to let you know. It's really hard typing 1,000 words on a tiny screen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights are reserved.

Chapter Four

Isshin had quickly reigned in his anger after hearing the shape his son was in. Kisuke Urahara unsheathed Benehime; the Head Captain granting him access to the sekimones along with some hell butterflies to avoid the cleaners within the Dangai.

"Let's get going, Urahara!" Isshin shouted rushing into the doors of the senkaimon –resembling his son when he and his friends had invaded the Soul Society.

Isshin flash stepped through the middle followed by a fellow ex-soul reaper captain." Remember Isshin. Ichigo will be located in the squad four barracks." Urahara explained. Although, Urahara knew Isshin wasn't listening. Preoccupied thoughts of his long lost son running wild. It only took seconds, before they reached the other side of the Senkaimon. Both of them set out for Squad Four's barracks with an orange haired teen in mind.

The First thing they saw when entering was the multitude of captains and their respective lieutenants. Their attention now locked on the two who had entered. "Where is he?"

"Right this way, Isshin." Captain Unohana led the way to Ichigo's resting room.

(Break)

Cold. Pain…. The darkness was too much for him he wanted out. To escape its confinement. Grimmjow had abandoned him as well.

Lonely – he felt. He was all alone. No one would rescue him, because no one would think about him. Although, he could hear many sounds surrounding him.

Foreign sounds. He was used to the dead silence of Hueco Mundo.

Then there was a loud shout. He was used to being the one shouted at by Aizen. He could remember on several accounts. Painful memories were equipped to them. He covered his ears with both hands and began to hug his body, until he formed into a small ball. A defense mechanism he had developed shortly after his long stay in a hollow-filled nightmare.

He was lying against cold cement. He could feel the solid ground. However, when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see various colors instead of the colors of black and white his eyes had adapted to.

There was light instead of darkness. He wondered if he was finally dead, and Grimmjow had killed him instead of saving his life. He still wondered why Grimmjow would save his life. The real reason. He didn't want to go on living; Aizen had stripped all his will away.

He somehow felt warmth the next minute. It was a feeling he wasn't quite used to. An unfamiliar feeling. Arms were wrapping themselves around himself. He couldn't remember the last time he was comforted like this. He couldn't remember the warmness of another's touch.

He didn't know it, but unbeknownst to the carrot top - tears had started leaking down his eyes, and sorrow pained shouts escaped from his raw lips; his voice hoarse from the years his voice hadn't been used. The wetness of tears were foreign to him, as he hadn't cried in the last two years. Showing how he felt was considered a weakness that he couldn't afford to show.

He didn't feel his body being lifted and carried. The raw emotions he was feeling made him retreat into his mind, and wanting to never wake up.

(Break)

The next time he awoke he could feel a gentle hand brushing through his hair. He leaned into the touch fearing this act of kindness would cease to be. He wasn't used to such kindness. He was only used to fear for when his hope was replaced with doubt. He didn't want to open his eyes – however by leaning into the touch he signaled to the others who were on the room that he was awake.

"Ichigo, you're awake? Ichigo, open your eyes. You're safe."

'Who was this comforting voice? And, where has it been all this time' Ichigo thought. He took a chance opening his eyes; the little spark of hope that died reignited, when the first he saw had him bursting into a fit of tears, and wrapping his weakened arms around his father the best he could.

He had no idea where he was, but seeing his father after being held captive for so long made him feel safe and secure. He needed that right now. "It's alright now, Ichigo. You're safe. You're here. You're safe and sound." He could hear the gentle cooing sounds, as Isshin rubbed Ichigo's back in a soothing manner.

He could honestly say that this was the first time he felt so safe and loved. He couldn't remember the last time he had been loved. The word almost foreign to him now.

"God, I can't imagine what you went through. It makes me fill with uncontrollable rage every time Aizen's name comes to mind." Ichigo flinched as his father spoke of the cursed man who had taunted and horrified him to no end. But, the next words his father spoke made him break down more. Although, for a different reason altogether. "I never stopped looking for you. I never stopped believing you would return."

This was just all too much for him to handle right now. He hadn't been with anyone for over two years. He had the espada, however they weren't overly affectionate with their feelings. On second thought, they didn't know the definition of feeling.

He had been caged and starved, beat on and experimented on – his body felt numb and Ichigo just closed his eyes receding back into the darkness.

It was the only thing he knew how to do. When, true feelings came out into the open.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: An update, yay! I want to thank everyone for the continued support it really means a lot. Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Captive!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights are reserved.

Chapter Five

Isshin followed after Captain Unohana. Stepping into the small room after her. His whole body shook with shock. He looked so frail – his palms slowly morphing into fists.

"How is he?" he directed the question to the Captain.

"He is doing well, now. Yoruichi and I did some healing Kido for the most of his physical injuries. We also healed part of his reiryoku, as well seeing how his levels were dangerously low. However, I'm sorry to say that your son will have mental wounds due to his mental and physical strain. He has been through a horrible experience and he will need a lot of time to heal." She finished, while gazing at Ichigo for one last time, before departing from the room. She was a Captain and a healer there were other patients that needed her attention, as well.

Isshin took a step forward towards his sleeping son. It had been two years since the last time he saw him. He remembered the Ichigo he always came kicking good morning to. The irritated, but happy Ichigo that always protected his sisters and friends. Seeing him in this bed, and after hearing Unohana's explanation of his wounds he had appeared with…, just broke at his heart.

He ran his hand through his hair, gently. It surprised him that he leaned into the touch. He smiled. Knowing he wasn't totally broken.

"Ichigo, you're awake? Ichigo open your eyes. You're safe." Isshin expressed showing Ichigo he had nothing to be afraid of anymore.

The next second he opened his eyes – sadness befell him the next moment. To see his child so broken – it struck something within him. It was the parent's duty to protect their child; to protect them from the evil in the world. Isshin could only think how he had utterly failed him, and Ichigo would never forgive him. He was here, however, and he wasn't going anywhere.

"It's alright now. You're here. You're safe and sound." Isshin calmed him down rubbing his back in a calming manner.

He couldn't imagine what he must have gone through with Aizen. The bastard deserved to die. He had scarred his son for the rest of his life. He knew that Ichigo would be holding everything he had experienced in Hueco Mundo within himself: that he would be carrying the burden himself. He wanted to say something…, anything really to assure him that he wouldn't have to do anything more; that he could take it easy and sleep with no fear for what was going to happen next in future days to come.

Isshin sighed, closing his eyes willing some encouragement to say what had to be said, "God, I can't imagine what you went through. It makes me fill with uncontrollable rage every time Aizen's name comes to mind." He could see the reaction from just hearing the bastard's name, but he had to continue. Ichigo needed to hear what he had to say, "I never stopped looking for you, Ichigo. I never stopped believing you would return."

Those were his feelings. He regretted his past behavior towards his son. He wish he could change things and be that loving father, yet he knew that wouldn't have changed anything. In a way, it had strengthened him. He knew his son well. He knew he fought with his whole body and soul. And, he didn't blame Ichigo for anything, how could he?

An opening of a door stilled both Kurosakis'.

Isshin looked up to the door to see a captain walk in. Hair the color of snow – Captain Ukitake stood by the opening – based on the face the captain was making Ukitake had something to say.

"It's really great to see you again, Ichigo. Let me just say that I'm sorry for everything. It must have been terrible. But, what you did for Ms. Inoue was completely selfless." He finished.

Isshin watched Ichigo as Ukitake talked – it seemed like there was some emotion, but what he caught from him was that he was trying to hide what he really felt.

'Damn you Aizen!' he thought. "Captain Ukitake is there anything more?" Whatever the Captain was going to say got lost in his throat when a high level reitsu weighed heavily down on all of them. "What is this demonic reitsu?" Ukitake questioned, Captain Kyraku appeared next to Captain Ukitake the next second - his drunken voice sobered and explained, "Squad 12, has reported a disturbance in the Dangai. There seems to be an unidentified specimen and the specimen has reached inside the seireiti. I'm guessing that's what the demonic reitsu is about."

Shunsui Kyraku took a short glace at Ichigo to notice his face had gone stark white. "Ichigo, are you alright?" Isshin had been distracted by the unknown reitsu to notice Ichigo was acting differently. He was worried, whoever this strange reitsu belonged to it would seem his son knew who it was. He was almost hesitant to ask, but he needed to keep him safe.

"Ichigo, who is it?" Isshin questions.

"Grimmjow?" he answers with a question, as the sixth espada used sonido bypassing all other captains and lieutenants to appear before Ichigo.

"I'm back. Much to my utter disgust. Man, you guys make it hard for an arrancar to sneak into the Soul Society." He yells as he takes a seat next to Ichigo ignoring the Captains in the room and a very pissed off Isshin.

Just why was an espada here? Isshin thought. Ichigo voiced the same question, and was dumb struck with the answer.

"I'm here to watch over you."

Much to Isshin's surprise Ichigo wasn't affected by the arrancar's presence. "Ichigo, how can you be so calm about all of this?!" Isshin voiced.

"He was…" Ichigo started, although stopped when captains and lieutenants stormed his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Yay! I finally updated. Sorry about the long wait life just got in the way. I'm terribly sorry. But here's an update nonetheless. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to favorite, follow, AMD my favorite review! Thanks again, Bella4evr3

Side note: this chapter is not edited, so all grammatical errors are my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights are reserved.

Chapter 6

"Grimmjow?" he answers with a question, the sixth espada used sonido bypassing all other captains and lieutenants to appear before Ichigo. "I'm back. Much to my utter disgust. Man, you guys make it hard for an arrancar to sneak into the Soul Society." He yells. He takes a seat next to Ichigo ignoring Kyouraku's and Ukitake's protests in the room and a very pissed off Isshin.

'Just why is an Espada here?' Isshin thought. Ichigo voiced the same question. They were left dumbfounded by the answer the arrancar presented.

"I'm here to watch over you." Much to Isshin's surprise Ichigo wasn't affected by the arrancar's presence. "Ichigo, how can you be so calm about all of this!"

"He was…" Ichigo started, although stopped when all other captains and lieutenants stormed into his room.

Captains and Lieutenants stormed into Ichigo's recovery room feeling the arrancar's negative spiritual pressure, as well as hearing the alarms from the Seireiti being invaded, once again.

It was all very weird to the recovering soul reaper. He thought up till now that no one cared for him. From the first moment he had taken his friend's place Aizen had beaten into him that he was worthless. That he was nothing special therefore should be treated as some weak animal. Now he had found rather quickly his views had changed and he was much more to these people who claim to care about him. And saw that he wasn't forgotten after all of this time being held captive up in Las Noches.

"Arrancar!" Squad Two Captain Sui-Fēng shouted and added, "You better have a good reason for being here before I kill you!" Sui-Fēng reached for the hilt of her Zanpaukto ready to strike whenever the right opportunity showed itself.

"Ichigo, why is he here? Why are you so calm?!" The ex-captain was hysterical. He couldn't fathom the trauma his son went through. He couldn't know the pain Aizen had thrown upon him. Here was his son sitting on the bed that was prepared for him since his appearance back into the Soul Society – looking calm and talking calmly with one of his tormentors. He just didn't understand why Ichigo would behaving like they were some sort of friends.

"I was going to say before everyone stormed into my room that Grimmjow was the one who helped me escape that prison." The room went extremely quiet the next moment. They had never given thought to how Ichigo had escaped the heavily guarded palace that was Las Noches.

"Grimmjow—Why are you here, really?" The arrancar sneered at the obvious recovering soul reaper. His rival looked the very definition of weak. "As I said previously, I'm here to watch over you. Is it that hard to understand?" Grimmjow was really regretting listening to Stark, yet he needed to be here… Ichigo was going to need protection. Protection that even Captain-level soul reapers could not manage.

"Kurosaki explain." Ichigo lifted his gaze from Grimmjow to Toshiro the short captain stated in a demanding tone. He sighed, just what was he going to say? He couldn't talk about what Aizen had done to him. He couldn't talk about Aizen's punishments and the blunt battles he had been a part of with each arrancar and espada that had left him sore and unable to move for countless days and nights.

The continued silence was a hint to Isshin that maybe Ichigo was still dealing with the trauma Aizen and his followers had caused. "Excuse my interruption captains, but I think this conversation can be explained later. After Ichigo has received some rest." Ichigo's body had automatically un-tensed. He couldn't be more grateful to his father then he was in this moment.

"I'd like for Grimmjow to stay." Ichigo's voice was so soft that it would have been unheard. Yet, Isshin could hear his son just fine. He remained where he was. He hadn't been a part of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads in a while and was not privy to the Head Captain's orders. Thus he could stay as long as he liked with his recovered son. He had a lot of questions for him. Mainly why he felt like he could trust Grimmjow when obviously the arrancar had been a part of his abuse?

"As if the weak-ass soul reapers could remove me." The sixth espada sneered… the way Grimmjow acted was the same. When Ichigo was in Las Noches in Hueco Mundo he hadn't known that Grimmjow had somewhat cared for him. It was disconcerting. Ichigo continued to glance at the intimidating espada, yet the unknown silence that had dropped between the two was broken by Isshin who Ichigo had forgotten had stayed behind.

"Ichigo, now explain to me why this… arrancar is here sitting like he has done nothing wrong." If he was honest to himself, Ichigo could feel his body tiring from everything that has kept on happening since he had awoken in the room. It would be a long time before he could even think about getting some much needed sleep.

.

.

.

In the dark atmosphere of Hueco Mundo cries of pain filled the silent air. A lone arrancar stood in the soft sand that covered most of the land. Staring at the eternal pale moon that watched over Hueco Mundo witnessing everything; sharing the burden of betrayal. His betrayal. The Primera Espada.

He stood there… in the same exact spot when he had led his subordinate away from the palace of Las Noches soon the plan he had derived would come into place. And at long last the Espada would gain their freedom from Aizen. No longer would they follow him….


End file.
